


Ouroboros

by TheMaskedViola



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, basically what happens in the discord, ily all, lots of fluff, stays immortalized on ao3, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedViola/pseuds/TheMaskedViola
Summary: The wedding/angst Blupjeans fic that literally no one asked for but they're getting anyways!





	Ouroboros

It started with a conversation, as most things do.

  
"Are you going to wear denim at our wedding?" Lup asked playfully from beside the human man in the grass.

  
Barry opened his eyes to the blue sky so he could look over at the two mischievous, twinkling green eyes and felt the familiar feeling of choking up in joy.

  
He cleared his throat before rolling on his side towards her. "Why would I wear denim at our wedding?"

  
There was a moment, one Barry had experienced many times before since meeting Lup. It was that moment where he watched this beautiful woman, with her light hair spread out behind her on the grass below her head, and committed another freckle to memory just so he could keep her in his mind forever. It was in that moment he remembered how much he loved Lup.

  
She smiled before picking at a bright yellow wildflower in her fingers.

  
"Because you're silly like that."

  
There was a loving playfulness in the way she brushed off the question. A creature of habit, she hid behind a wall of deflection even now, even around Barry.

  
He just laughed before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Oh I'm silly, huh?"

  
Stunning jade eyes, crinkled from a smile at the corners, once again stared back at Barry's.

  
"Yep, that's what I said." There was a look of pure, unabashed adoration glowing on Lup's face as she took in her lover's face for the millionth time, never getting older.

  
His lips cracked a smile again, "I'll show you silly."

  
Lup had a second to react before calloused, yet gentle, fingers made their way into her sides and abdomen. She barked out a laugh that forced its way from her throat, muscles already clenching in reaction to the stimulation of being tickled.

  
"Who's silly now huh? Now who's silly?" The sound of joyful, yet manic laughter punctured the air as Lup thrashed on instinct to get away from the contact.

  
Finally she got the upper hand, pushing the man back onto the grass and launching herself up and pinning his arms and legs down with her lithe, yet deceptively small frame.

  
"Now you fucked up, Barold Bluejeans. I will exact my revenge for that when you least expect." She sounded out of breath, yet still victorious.

  
Barry looked up at those twinkling eyes, at the fields of freckles, and the way the sun shone like a halo through curls of long flaxen hair, and he thanked gods, fate, even the hunger that he was given time. Time enough to fall in love and give his heart to this woman.

Because he swore he had never been more in love with Lup than at this moment right now.

* * *

 

"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight. You're throwing... a surprise wedding?" Taako set down the emery board carefully and looked at Barry from over the brim of his reading glasses.

  
"Well, it's not... like that. Not really, I mean. Lup just told me to plan everything. She said to surprise her. So.... That's why I'm asking you for help," He stood there, trying not to pull at a loose thread from the seams on his jeans in his anxiety.

  
Taako sighed and set down the glasses, "Does this mean I'm your best man?" His face brightened with ideas.

  
Barry stammered slightly, "Well, uh.... see, the thing is. Lup... specifically requested you be her, what was it, 'brother of honor'?"

  
"Oh, thank god. But wait. Then who's going to be planning your bache-"

  
As if on cue, Magnus rushed in then with a jolly singing Merle atop his shoulders and a less enthusiastic Davenport trailing behind. Barry glanced back over to the other elf who was glaring daggers at the denimclad human, ears folded back in annoyance. Gingerly he held up his hands in defense.

  
"Are you ready for the best bachelor party of your life, Barry?" Magnus slapped Barry on the back, staggering him slightly.

  
"Well, I uh, hope it's the only bachelor party of my life?" He rubbed his neck before turning back to Taako.

  
"Listen, I uh. I arranged for us to go into town tonight and stay far away from the ship so that Lup, Lucretia, and you wouldn't be annoyed by Merle's religious texts on cassette, Magnus' nightly push-up counts, or Davenport's snoring. I figured it could be a nice quiet night for you," He leaned closer, "Also i nabbed some kind of alcohol from the nearest town the other day and hid it under the vent in my room. The closest thing I can equate the taste to is paint thinner and it's yours."

  
Taako hummed and tapped his finger against his chin in thought before shrugging, "You know, shockingly it's more thought than I would have expected you to put into it. Have a good night out on the town boys." He faux saluted before walking back out of the communal area towards the bunks.

* * *

 

The day of the wedding came quickly after that, and any insecurities Barry might have had made their way to the surface of his mind and amplified. He watched Magnus shift in his stuffy black suit with the blue tie and pretended not to see Taako wipe the tear from his cheek before it could stain the beautiful form fitting dress that was picked for him. He observed Merle flipping through pages of holy text, still working up courage for what he wanted to say for the ceremony.

  
But mostly, he watched as Lup walked down the aisle to them all wearing a dress made of pure satin that clung to her yet flowed like water as she took every step. Her hair bounced in curls as she made her way closer, and it took noticing the moisture in her eyes to realize he was completely crying himself. Barry liked to imagine every time he looked at Lup to be like rediscovering the face of an angel, but this time. This time it was different. Because it hit him that he must look at her the same way she looked at him. She loved him. God damn it she loved him and that's all he would ever care about if he had nothing else.

  
Barry held her nimble hands in his as she stood in front of him and cracked a smile through her barely concealed tears, "I was expecting more denim," She gave a choked laugh.

  
Barry reciprocated the sound, looking down at his plain black suit with dark blue tie, "Not today. This is your day and I love you. And I want this day to be perfect for you. I want to be perfect for you. I hope you can allow me this never ending lifetime to get it right, Lup."

  
Her lip quivered unsteadily before sparkling teeth gripped it still, "I love you, Barry."

  
"I love you too, Lup."

* * *

  
Back soon.

  
Sometimes Barry had nightmares about those words. It was the threat of not knowing after so long of having everything figured out. This year had been the hardest. Without Lup here, he felt completely and utterly alone. It wasn't like before when she would die, though those times still hurt. No, there was the uncertainty. Where was Lup? They had to find her. He had to find the light of his life. He had to commit just one more freckle to memory. Soak in her love and tell her how beautiful she was again.

 

Who?

 

There was a moment of pure panic. Lup. No. Damn it. Fuck! He tried to will each freckle back into his mind or the color of her eyes like he could find some foothold in the chaos of his mind.

  
He hears himself tell Taako to kill him. The first hit doesn't hurt, knowing he's trying to help. But the blank look of unfamiliarity that Barry registers as he falls back to the earth rips through his body faster than the ground can break his bones and kill him.

* * *

 

He saw that same unfamiliar look later accompanied by Magnus and Merle and that's when saw his chance. He was going to find Lup again finally, and they were going to help.

 

It started with a conversation, as most things do.


End file.
